Miho
is a fellow classmate and friend of Sakura and Rika. She is also the student council secretary. Appearance She has short blue hair with bangs, round brown eyes, and fair skin complexion. She is mostly seen in her high school uniform which varies according to seasons, and is often seen in different outfits such as bathing suit, yukata and regular clothes. Personality She is a bit more down-to-earth than Rika but she has a playful teasing side as well. She has great interest in scary stories, though she’s a scaredy cat. Biography She and Rika are mostly seen together, along with Sakura. As she loves scary stories, she gets to know a lot of rumors about occult activities and speak about them, though she and Rika tend to run away in fear, whenever they encounter a strange phenomenon, without Sakura who stays unafraid. Right when Tsubasa got enrolled in Sankai High, she is introduced by Rinne to a spirit called Usui, who had a crush on her since middle school and would like to go on a date with her “before being admitted to the hospital”. Miho accepted, and along with Rinne, Rika, Sakura and Tsubasa, she enjoyed her date at the amusement park, and upon realizing that Usui was a ghost when he was able to pass on, she and Rika were surprised but felt he wasn’t scary at all.Chapters 19-21, Episode 4 She defended the president of the Student Council Naomi Yūki, when she was suffering a bad reputation for being confused with the spirit of her aunt Ranko committing delinquent acts, although she grew afraid of her, after meeting the spirit of Ranko herself, until learning that they were different persons.Chapter 52, Episode 29 She relied on Rinne to unstuck the spirit of a sumo-wrestler, who on his way to the Wheel of Reincarnation fell back into the world of the living and got promptly stuck in the wall of her bedroom.Chapter 197 Once, while studying for a test at Tsubasa’s house, both she and Rika surprisingly took interest in a ghost named Minerva sent by Tsubasa’s father and chased after her instead of running away as usual, in hope of becoming smart since she has the name of the “Goddess of Wisdom”, only to learn that she’s the spirit of a smart monkey.Chapter 289, Episode 59 In the final story, she and Rika were surprised that Rinne paid all his debts to Sakura, but then, upon seeing a distressed Sakura sighing and realizing the reason being that he supposedly broke up with her, thought he was cold-hearted and asked their teacher Annette, who learns thanks to her scrying orb that Rinne and Sakura hugged strongly, which was a relief to them.Chapters 392, 397-398 Relationships Sakura Mamiya Rika Momoi Rinne Rokudō Tsubasa Jūmonji Naomi Yūki Quotes * “Gyaaaaa, Scaryyyyy” (きゃーっ、こわいーっ！！) – Whenever she and Rika run away Trivia * Unlike Rika, her last name is not revealed in the anime. Gallery Miho sheet.jpg Rika and Miho Scared.png Rika and Miho scared of Chibi.png Miho and Rika scared of Yoko.png Miho and Rika maids.png Miho and Rika in winter coats.png Chapter 300.jpg Kyoukai no rinne Final chapter.jpg References Category:Human Category:Female Category:Major Characters Category:Characters